Twenty Kisses
by tearsofamiko
Summary: A series of twenty one-shots in which a kiss – metaphorically or literally – features.
1. Kiss 1

Title: Twenty Kisses

Author: Tearsofamiko

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Biggest hint I don't own them? The first episode for next season is already planned and I can't even guess what happens in tonight's episode. ^^

Spoilers: No

Summary: A series of twenty one-shots in which a kiss – metaphorically or literally – features.

A/N: I don't expect to finish this immediately. I was just an idea I saw a few years ago and suddenly thought would work with NCIS. ^^ Most of these will probably be drabble-y...but some might be longer. General pairings, mainly canon (I'm a traditionalist ^^).

* * *

"Hey Abbs, whatcha got for me?" he asked as he walked in, a Caf-Pow! in hand. Smiling, she swung her seat around to take the cup from him, slurping loudly before responding.

"Mm, not much. Major Mass Spec 's still working on identifying the substance Ducky found on her hands and DNA won't be back for another hour." She shrugged, a rueful expression on her face. "Sorry. You can't rush science."

"What about the prints and shell casings?"

She brightened, whirling to pull the info up on her computer screen. "There were prints from three different people on the gun found at the scene: the victim, her boyfriend, and her commanding officer." She pressed a button and another window appeared. "Three shots fired, all from the same gun, only one fatal." Her eyes were inquisitive as she turned to look at him. "That help?"

A grin spread across his face as he processed what she said, his eyes on the screen. "That's good work, Abbs," he murmured as he pressed a button on his phone. "DiNozzo, get McGee and go pick up Petty Officer Dehann." He pressed a kiss to her cheek before turning and heading for the elevator.

She smiled as she turned back to her computer.


	2. Kiss 2, TonyPaula

Title: Twenty Kisses

Author: Tearsofamiko

Rating: K

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Spoilers: Nah

Summary: A series of twenty one-shots in which a kiss – metaphorically or literally – features.

A/N: Man, I loved Paula....

* * *

The music curled around them, a pulsing beat that begged for movement. She didn't understand the words, but he did and the way he murmured them against the skin of her neck set her body on fire. It was hot in the bar, the crush of the crowd and sweltering weather outside driving the temperature up. She lost herself in the rhythm and the feel, loving every minute of it.

Ever since that first dance in Gitmo, she'd wanted this, had craved it for ages. That one dance stolen in the middle of a case hadn't been near enough, had only given her a taste of what his body felt like, a glimpse of his passionate personality. She'd wondered about him in the following months, remembered the intensity of the moment and wondered if he'd felt it, too.

A change in the music's tempo brought her back the present. His emerald eyes smoldered at her as she raised her gaze to meet his and a stomach-clenching swirl of desire seized her, lit a fire that ran in sparks and runnels of heat underneath her skin. As he pulled her closer and they swayed with the slower cadences of the music, she let the incredible pull of their mutual attraction draw her in.

The melody continued, the lyrics achingly romantic despite the language barrier and, as his closeness built the fire within her higher, she vaguely wondered why Spanish wasn't considered the language of love. She leant her head against him, smiling into his shoulder as she felt him lean to rest his forehead against her neck. His warm breath against her overheated skin sent shivers through her and she felt him grin before laying soft, hot, open-mouthed kisses up the column of her neck. Inhaling on a gasp, she tugged on his shoulders until he straightened, then pulled him down to meet his mouth with hers.

The increase in musical tempo barely registered in her head over her pounding heart and the rush of tactile sensation and she pulled away, feeling the sudden change in the energy within the club like a siren's song. One glance in his curious, smoldering eyes and she span away from him, practically running for the door of the small Latin club to hail a cab, a mischievous smile lighting her face. His hands grasped her hips and pulled her back against him, telling her exactly where their evening was headed, and only the arrival of the cab kept her from succumbing right then. Eagerness surged through her as they climbed into the cool darkness of the cab and began the ride to her apartment, the duration a blessing and a curse as it drew out her anticipation.

Safe in the darkness of her apartment, their passion exploded as they began a dance entirely of their own, moving to the tempos of need and desire.


	3. Kiss 3, GibbsJenny

Title: Twenty Kisses

Author: Tearsofamiko

Rating: K

Disclaimer: see first chapter

Spoilers: Nah

Summary: A series of twenty one-shots in which a kiss – metaphorically or literally – features.

A/N: Set during their undercover days. ^^ Because those flashback scenes are _so_ HOT!

* * *

"Jenny," he growled in her ear as he caught her wandering hands, stopping their travels for the third time that evening, "pay attention."

"Oh, believe me, I am, Jethro," she assured him, tracing the veins in his arms as he brought the binoculars back to his eyes. The interplay of muscle and sinew under his skin fascinated her, capturing her attention in ways their case had not.

"To the case, Jen."

"Mmhmm," she hummed vaguely, entranced by the feel of his skin under her fingertips, watching his face as he glared into the binoculars.

She smiled as his arm twitched and his jaw tightened, sure signs that he wasn't ignoring her as thoroughly as he wished her to believe. Feeling mischievous, she splayed her fingers along his side, briefly savoring the warm skin under her palm before ever so slowly pulling her hand off his skin, maintaining contact as long as possible. She barely withheld her giggle as his muscles lurched at her actions and she reached out to brush feather-light caresses along his skin.

Risking a glance at his face, a heady mix of desire and anticipation surged through her as she took in the sharp, hot look he slid her way. Averting her gaze, she nibbled at the edge of her lip, torn between wanting to touch him again and almost fearing his response if she did. Teeth still biting her lip gently, she peered up at him through her lashes.

A brief flash of glittering blue eyes was all she saw before her world spun off balance, leaving her reeling for a moment. Blinking, she glared up at him as she tugged at his grip on her wrists, trying to free her hands, or at least regain some control of the situation. A smug smirk spread across his face as she struggled, a self-satisfied expression that lasted until she shifted her hips, drawing a gasp from him. Smirking in her own turn, she narrowed her eyes mischievously at him.

"Aren't we supposed to be focused, Jethro?" she asked him, coyly innocent.

"Oh, believe me, Jenny, I am," was all he said before leaning down and claiming her lips with his.


	4. Kiss 4

Title: Twenty Kisses

Author: Tearsofamiko

Rating: K

Disclaimer: see first chapter

Spoilers: Nah (minor reference to _Deliverance_, because I loved that nickname ^^)

Summary: A series of twenty one-shots in which a kiss – metaphorically or literally – features.

A/N: Eh, here's some belated-Valentine's Day sweetness, inspired by my recent obsession with milk chocolate. And I promise I'll update SF soon. ^^

.:::.

They were completely innocent, sitting there in a line on top of her monitor. They drew her attention immediately as she sat down at her desk, but she was running late and didn't have time to focus on them.

She flat out ignored them when they got back to the bullpen later. They had a deadline to meet and she wouldn't be able to concentrate on the case. They intrigued her, though, drove her near mad in the brief spaces of time she allowed herself to wonder about who'd left them there. She had a pretty good idea, but didn't quite know how to take it. So she ignored them.

Later that evening, when Gibbs was down with Abby and McGee and Tony were finishing their reports, she reached out and gathered them in her hand. Leaning back in her chair, she rolled them through her fingers, smiling slightly as she watched the silver wrappers flash between her fingers. Carefully, she unwrapped one and popped it in her mouth, letting the sweet chocolate caress her tongue as the candy melted. Smiling in earnest now, she moved to sweep the wrapper into the trash when a flash of color caught her eye. Curiously, she plucked the white streamer out of the silver paper and carefully spread it out between her fingers.

Sea-green ink overlaid the traditional sky-blue lettering, barely dark enough to show. Frowning slightly, she read the message that had been hidden in her candy.

"Have a sweet day, La Bonita."

A smile spread across her face as she glanced up to see that her other candies sported the same modifications. Biting her lip to keep her smile restrained, she gathered her belongings into her bag and pulled her service weapon out of its drawer. Making sure she had all of the silver-wrapped sweets tucked safely in her pocket, she bade her colleagues a good evening and headed to the elevator.

She wasn't entirely surprised at the hand that slipped between the doors at the last second, allowing her partner to slide into the space next to her. Silence filled the air between them and, while she was almost desperate to ask him about the candies, she contented herself with surreptitious glances at him out of the corner of her eye.

Finally, as the elevator drew to a stop at the garage, she broke the silence.

"Thank you, Tony," she murmured.

He turned his head to look at her, his green eyes warm. "Every girl deserves a kiss on Valentine's Day. Even ninjas," he replied before heading for his car, a happy grin on his face as he walked away.


End file.
